List of DC Comics characters: M
M *M1 (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *M2 (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *M3 (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *M.C. Curtis *'Mazing Man *M'dahna (Green Lantern of Space Sector 2751) *M'hdahna (Green Lantern (space sector unknown))Green Lantern Versus Aliens #1-4 (September - December 2000) *M'nagalah (also known as M'nagala) *Ma Hunkel (also known as Red Tornado (I) and Abigail Hunkel) *Ma Mayhem (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Ma Murder (Warner Bros. Animation) *Ma Parker (20th Century-Fox Television) *Ma'alefa'ak (also known as Malefic and Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz) *Maal Rhu *Maaldor the Darklord *Maas, E. Leopold *Maash (also known as Sinestro Corspman of Space Sector 863) *Mabel Dawson *Mabuse *Mac McClellan *Mac Nelson *Macbeth, Lady *MacDannon, David *MacDonald, Old (20th Century-Fox Television) *Mace (Marisol Samuels) *Mace (Colt Howards) (Hasbro) *Mace Greede *MacGruder, Colonel *MacGuire, Patrick (also known as Scrapper) *Machiavelli *Machine (WildStorm) *Machine Gun Eddie (also known as Ed D. Edd) (Tribune Media Services) *Machine Messiah *Machinist (also known as Dino Manolis) (WildStorm) *Machiste *Mack, Joe *Mackay, Conrad *Mackay, Gunner *Mackenzie Bock (also known as Hardback Bock) *MacLean, Douglas *Macro-man *Mad Bomber (also known as Ted Dymer) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mad Dog *Mad Dog (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mad Dog Duggin (WildStorm) *Mad Dog Markham *Mad Dog McSweeney (also known as Mike McSweeney) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mad Dog Ted (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mad Harriet *Mad Hatter (a.k.a. Jervis Tetch) *Mad Hettie (also known as Henrietta Hubble) (Vertigo) *Mad Maestro (Harry Fowler) *Mad Mod *Mad Mod Witch *Mad Stan (also known as Stanley Labowski) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Madame .44 (also known as Jeanne Walker and Jeanne Walker Tane) *Madame Benita *Madame Libertine (also known as Katrina Krieger) *Madame Olga *Madame Rouge (also known as Laura DeMille and Gabrielle Soullet (an alias)) *Madame Sapphire (Amalgam Comics) *Madame Xanadu *Madame Zodiac *Madd, Ishido *Maddow *Maddy (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) *Made of Wood Killer (also known as Samuel Sullivan) *Made of Wood Killer (also known as Francis Sullivan) *Mademoiselle Marie *Madge *Madge Devere *MadGod Sector 3600 *Madison, Julie *Madman Jordan (also known as Hal Jordan) (Amalgam Comics) *Madman Markham *Madmen (alias Fleeter and unrevealed) *Madoc, Richard (Vertigo) *Madonna, Franco *Madrid, Anwar (Vertigo) *Madrid, Rose (Vertigo) *Maduvu *Maffeo Polo *Magaan Van'n Intraktus *Magala *Magan, Bart (also known as Doctor No-Face) *Magda *Mageddon *Magenta *Maggie Maldrone *Maggie Paige (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU) *Maggie Sawyer (also known as Margaret Sawyer) *Maggin, Elliott S! *Maggit *Magician *Magicko *Magill, Doctor *Magma (also known as Mike Morgan) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Magnar *Magnetic Kid (also known as Magnetic Lad) *Magneto *Magneto (also known as Erik Magnus) (Amalgam Comics) *Magnificus Sivana (Fawcett Comics) *Magno *Magno (Golden Age) *Magno Lad (also known as Kort Grezz) *Magnus, David (also known as Veridium (II)) *Magnus, King *Magnus, Mike (also known as Gold) *Magnus, Sharon (also known as Platinum (I), Platina and Tina Platt) *Magnus, Troy *Magnus, Will (also known as Veridium (I)) *Magnus, Will (Amalgam Comics) *Magog (DC Elseworlds) *Magpie *[Maguire, Susan (also known as Susan Wayne) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Magus, Simon *Mahadevi *Mahayogi *Mahduse *Mahet (Vertigo) *Mahkent, Joar (also known as Icicle) *Mahmood Khan *Mahol Toj *Mahoney, John *Mai-Ling *Mainframe (also known as Tina Cassidy) (Hasbro) *Mainline *Maisie Day *Maitresse *Major Bigsbe *Major Burton *Major Disaster (also known as Paul Booker) *Major Domo *Major Force *Major Matthews *Major Mayhem *Major Patting *Major Smej *Major Victory *Major Williams *Major Zastrow *Makeba (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Makoa, Sam *Makoa, Sam (Amalgam Comics) *Mal Duncan (also known as Guardian (II), Hornblower, Herald and Vox (II)) *Mala (see also Amazons) *Mala (see also Kryptonians) *Malador *Malagigi *Malan *Malchior (Warner Bros. Animation) *Malcom King (also known as Bellerophon and Strafe) (WildStorm) *Malcolm Maxwell *Malcolm Monroe *Malcolm, Professor (Amalgam Comics) *Malefic (also known as Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz) *Malet Dasim (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 103) *Malice Vundabar *Malignon (also known as Doctor Ub'x, Polestar and Truk) *Mallard Fillmore *Malleable Man (also known as Skizzle Shanks) *Mallo *Mallor, Grev (also known as Shadow Kid) *Mallor, Lyrissa *Mallor, Tasmia (also known as Shadow Lass and Tasmia Malor) *Mallory Moxon *Mallow *Malo *Malochia *Maloney, District Attorney (also known as Special Prosecutor Maloney) *Malverne, Dick (also known as Richard Malverne and Dick Wilson) *Malvin, Dick (also known as X-2-Y) *Malvio, General *Mammitu *Mammon *Mammoth *Mammoth Miss (also known as Mammoth Mutt (Warner Bros. Animation) *Mammoth Mutt *Mamoud *Man with 100 Heads (Fawcett Comics) *Man-at-Arms (Mattel) *Man-Bat *Manchester Black *Mandarinestro (Amalgam Comics) *Mandragora, Edgar (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mandragora, Steven (see Tobias Whale) *Manfred Mota *Manga Khan *Manhattan Guardian (also known as Jake Jordan) *Manhunter (I-VIII) *Manhunter (IX) (Kate Spencer) *Manhunter Lud *Mania *Manitou Dawn *Manitou Raven *Mann, Alvin (also known as Wanda) *Mann, Rutledge (Condé Nast Publications) *Mannheim, Bruno (also known as Ugly) *Manning, Jess *Manning, Pol (also an alias of Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)) *Manning, Toby (also known as Terra-Man) *Mano *Man-of-Bats *Manon, Killer *Manotaur (DC Elseworlds) *Manson *Manthrax *Manticore *Mantis *Mantis Morlo *Manuel Baeza *Manuel Dexterity (Milestone Media) *Manuel Sanchez *Manuella Dexterity (Milestone Media) *Mao, Kevin (also known as Ballistic) *Mar Londo *Mara Talbot *Maraud, Slash *Marauder *Marauder *Marbichi *Marc Slayton (also known as Backlash) (WildStorm) *Marcel Bertrand (WildStorm) *March, Doctor (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Marchetti *Marcia Cates (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Marcia Douglas *Marcie Cooper (also known as Harlequin) *Marco *Marco Polo (also a past life of Jimmy Olsen) *Marcus Driver *Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger (supposedly a past life of Karate Kid) *Marcus King (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics) *Marcus Moore (also known as Deadman) (Tangent Comics) *Marcus of Rome (also known as Golden Gladiator) *Marcus Wise *Mardin, Sheriff *Mardis, Jean Louis *Marello, Frankie *Margaret Crabbetson (Fawcett Comics) *Margaret Madsen (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Margaret Wilson *Margaret Wilson (Warner Bros.) *Margie Elong (Tribune Media Services) *Margo Lane (Condé Nast Publications) *Mari McCabe (also known as Vixen) *Maria (also known as Aquamaria (Aqua-Maria)) (Milestone Media) *Maria Deneiros *Maria Montez *Maria Vargas (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Maria Verdugo *Mariah *Marian Mercer (also known as Pagan) *Maricc, Penn *Marie Elkins (an alias of Luorno Durgo) *Marie Logan *Marie Temperal *Marie the Psychic Turtle *Marigold, April *Marij'n Bek *Mariko (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Marin, Billy (also known as Anthony "Tony" Zucco) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Marina (also known as Aquagirl) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Marine Marauder (I) *Marine Marauder (II) *Marion Grange *Marion Trent *Marissa Dillon *Marjorie Marshall *Mark Angel *Mark Compass (also known as Captain Compass) *Mark Desmond (also known as Blockbuster) *Mark Erdel (also known as Saul Erdel and James Erdel) *Mark Kieves *Mark Logan *Mark Mardon (also known as Weather Wizard) *Mark Merkling *Mark Merlin (since Prince Ra-Man) *Mark Moonrider *Mark Nagoya *Mark Peiken *Mark Peron *Mark Ronsom (also known as Ravager) *Mark Sharpe *Mark Twain (Vertigo) *Mark, Glenda *Markham *Markham, George *Markot Five *Markov, Brion (also known as Geo-Force) *Markov, Gregor *Markov, Ilona *Markov, King *Markov, Tara (also known as Terra) *Marksman (Quality Comics) *Marla Alexander *Marla Harvey *Marla Latham *Marlena, Queen (Mattel) *Marli Zhorg *Marlin Brando *Marlo, President *Marlot Benson (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Marlowe, Christopher ('Vertigo) *Marmaduke Ffogg (also known as Lord Marmaduke Ffogg) (20th Century-Fox Television) *Marnie (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Maroni, Sal "Lucky" (also known as Boss Maroni, Boss Moroni and Boss Morelli) *Mars (also known as Ares) *Mar-San *Marsh, Doctor (Quality Comics) *Marsha, Queen of Diamonds (20th Century-Fox Television) *Marshall *Marshall *Marshall, Ben *Marshall, Buck *Mars-Ol *Marsten, Ellie (Vertigo) *Marston, Chuck *Mart Black *Marta (also known as Brickhouse) (Milestone Media) *Marte Allon *Martha Hopkins *Martha Jennings *Martha Kent *Martha Roberts (also known as Doll Girl) (Quality Comics) *Martha Running Deer *Martha Travers *Martha Wayne *Martha Wayne (Earth-5) *Martian Anteater *Martian Manhunter (also known as J'onn J'onzz and Manhunter from Mars) *Martin *Martin Berger (also known as Brickhouse) (Milestone Media) *Martin Champion (Atari, Inc) *Martin Luther King, Junior *Martin Mayne *Martin Stein (also known as Firestorm) *Martin Tellman *Martin Tenbones *Martin Thorpe *Martin, Albert *Martin, Dean *Martin, Edgar *Martin, Hannibal *Martin, Jesse *Martin, Jimmy *Martin, Joey "the Snail" (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Martin, Joseph (also known as Atomic Skull) *Martin, Lorna *Martino Fenton *[Marty Kaye *Marty Lerner *Marty Miller *Marty Scavone *Marva Cooper (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Marvel Bunny, Junior *Marvel Maid *Marvel Man *Marvin *Marvin Fargo *Marvin Stegler (Vertigo) *Marwell, Warden *Mary Cassidy (also known as Mary) *Mary Dahl (also known as Baby-Doll) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mary Grayson *Mary Hunter (Vertigo) *Mary Jane Watson (also known as Insect Queen) (Amalgam Comics) *Mary Kent *Mary Marvel (Fawcett Comics) *Mary Marvel Girl (also known as Dial H.U.S.K., Polaris, Wonder Girl and Artemisty Knight) (Amalgam Comics) *Mary McGinnis (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mary McSweeney (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mary Michaels (also known as Freon) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mary Palmer (also known as Susan Palmer) *Mary Powers *Mary Pratt (also known as Mary James) *Mary Rogers *Mary West *Marz, Dan *Más (Warner Bros. Animation) *Maser (also known as Air Wave and Harold "Hal" Jordan) *Mask *Mask (Fawcett Comics) *Mask Man (also known as Mxyzptlk V) *Masked Bone *Mason Forrest (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mason O'Dare *Mason Trollbridge (also known as Clipper) *Mason, Amanda (also known as Ransak II) (DC Elseworlds) *Mason, Courtney (also known as Anima) *Mason, Dick]]]] *Mason, Gil (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mason, Herb *Mason, Lydia *Mason, Phil (also known as Ice Cream Soldier) *Mason, Police Commissioner]] *Mason, Terry *Mason, Willy *Masquerade (Milestone Media) *Masrin, Diol *Massacre *Master *Master (also known as Pulse 8 and John Wether) *Master (also known as Alexandre LeRoi) (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) *Master Adept *Master Assassin (also known as Devon) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Master Blaster *Master Builder (also known as John Stewart and Green Lantern) *Master Hand *Master Jailer *Master Komak *Master Man (Fawcett Comics) *Master Man (Quality Comics) *Master Mayhem *Master Mind *Mastermind (Filmation) *Master of Games (Warner Bros. Animation) *Master of the Thieves' World *Master Robot *Masterman (also known as Perry White) *Masters, Bob *Masters, Digby *Master-Tek *Mata Hari *Match *Matches Malone (an alias of Batman) *Mathilda Idis (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Matilda Perkins *Matoo Pree *Matrix (I) (also known as Supergirl, Mae and Ms. Nakamura (an alias)) *Matrix (II) (also known as Sierra) *Matson, Butch *Matt (WildStorm) *Matt Doyle *Matt McGinnis (Warner Bros. Animation DCAU)) *Matt Ringer *Matt Saunders *Matt Stockton *Matter Master (also known as Mark Mandrill) *Matter Eater from the Interplanetary Zoo *Matter-Eater Lad (also known as Tenzil Kem) *Matthew Angel *Matthew Cable (also known as Matthew the Raven) *Matthew Ryan (also known as Red Ryan) *Matthew Ryder (also known as Waverider) *Matthew Shrieve *Matthew the Raven *Matthew Thorne (also known as Crime Doctor) *Matthew Thorne (also known as Crime Doctor) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Matthews, Damon *Matthews, Harry *Mattheus Senreich (WildStorm) *Matvei Rodor (also known as Zuggernaut *Maul (WildStorm) *Mauler Montez *Maureen Wells *Mavis *Mavis Trent *Mavlen, Staq (also known as Fire Lad) *Mawu *Mawzir *Max (Vertigo) *Max (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Max Cash (also known as the Man) *Max Eckhardt (Warner Bros.) *Max Faraday (WildStorm) *Max Gibson (also known as Maxine Gibson) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Max Mencken (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Max Mercury *Max Shreck (Warner Bros.) *Maxie Flack *Maxie Zeus (also known as Maximillian Zeus) *Maxilla Yale *Maxima *Maxi-Man *Maximillien Robespierre (Vertigo) *Maximum (also known as Maxwell Williams) *Maxine Baker *Maxine Hunkel (also known as Cyclone) *Maxwell Lord (also known as Black King (I)) *Maxwell, Charles *May (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU')) *May Bryson *May Marigold *Maya *Maya Royko (also known as Nautika) (WildStorm) *Mayall, Charles *Mayavale, Doctor *Maychek, Tony (also known as Earth Mover) (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Mayfield, Emma *Mayfield, Joel *Mayflower *Mayoor *Mayor Garson *Mayor Giordano (DC Elseworlds) *Mayor Harkness *Mayor Hayes *Mayor Linseed) (Warner Bros. Animation *Mayor Manning (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mayor Mayhem *Mayor Skowcroft *Mayor Thorndike *Mayor Tolliver (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) *Mayor Worth *Mazda the Great *Mazdan *Mazikeen *Mazone *Mazursky, Professor *McBlammo, Crash (also known as Biff McBlammo) *McBoomBoom, Buttons (Hasbro) *McCaffrey *McCarthy, Jonah *McCarthy, Joseph *McCauley, Leland *McCay, Norman (DC Elseworlds) *McClane, Foster (also known as Flashpoint) (WildStorm) *McClean, Doctor (Warner Bros.) *McCoy, Amanda *McCoy, Touch *McCree, Ginny (also known as Torcher) *McDonald, Frank *McDonald, Josephine (also known as Josie Mac) *McDonald, Lenora *McDougal, Siobhan (also known as Silver Banshee) *McElroy, William (also known as King Tut) (20th Century-Fox Television) *McFooey *McGee, Jerry (also known as Speed Demon) *McGee, Tina *McGinnis, Terry (also known as Batman) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *McGinnis, Warren (Warner Bros. Animation DCAU)) *McGuire, Paul *McIntyre *McKenna, Gerome (also known as Nuklon and Herakles) *McNamara, Hazel (Vertigo) *McManus, Hips (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *McNider, Charles (also known as Doctor Mid-Nite) *McWhirter (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Meach, Joseph "Joe" (also known as Composite Superman) *Mead, General *Mead, George (an alias of Nemesis) *Meade, Diane *Meadlux *Meadows, Susan *Meanstreak *Mechan Monster *Mechano-Man *Mech-Cannibal (also known as B.O.L.T.S.) *Medici, Augustus (Vertigo) *Medici, Benito (Vertigo') *Medini *Medphyll (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 586) *Medula (Hanna-Barbera) *Medusa *Medusa (also known as Doctor Medusa, Myrra Rhodes and Myrna Rhodes) *Medusa (Hostess) *Meek *Meekins, Jaspar *Meeks, Wild Eddie *Meeno Monak *Meg Tempest *Megafire *Megala, Heinrich *Megan (WildStorm) *Megan Dietrich (Vertigo) *Megan Lockhart (also known as Prank) (Warner Bros. Television) *Mega-Biter *Megistus *Meglaro *Mehmet Ali-Pasha *Mei-Lei Kent-Wayne (also known as Mei-Lai) (DC Elseworlds) *Mei-Mei *Mekanique *Mekros *Mekt Ranzz (also known as Lightning Lord) *Mel Lambert (also known as Ted Lambert and Young Lambert) *Mel Twopersons (also known as Maxi Vanilli) *Melanie Walker (also known as Ten (III)) (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Melanippus *Meleos (Vertigo) *Melia *Melissa Brunt *Melmoth (also known as Mordredd) *Meloni Thawne *Memoria, Echo (Vertigo) *Menagerie (I) (also known as Beast Boy (DC Elseworlds)) *Menagerie *Menalippe *Mendez (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mendez, Julio (Warner Bros. Television) *Mendez, Rosabelle (also known as Pantha and X-24) *Mendoza, Liam (see Paris) (WildStorm) *Menos (Warner Bros. Animation) *Mental-Man *Mental Man (an alias of Aquaman and Arthur Curry) *Mento *Mentor (Filmation) *Mephisto (Amalgam Comics) *Mephisto (Filmation) *Mephisto Saturno *Mera *Merayn Dethalis (also known as Darkstar of Bavacqua Seven) *Mercer, Tess (Warner Bros. Television) *Mercenary Man, (see Buck Wild, Mercenary Man; Milestone Media) *Mercury *Mercury (also known as Redmond Wilde) *Mercury (Fawcett Comics) *Mercury Girl *Mercy Graves *Meridian *Meridian, Chase (Warner Bros.) *Merkel, Alex (also known as Junior (II)) *Merkel, Officer (also known as Stan Merkel) *Merkin *Merlin (also known as Myrddin) *Merlin (Amalgam Comics) *Merlin the Magician (Quality Comics) *Merlo, Officer *Merlot Bourdeaux *Merlyn *Merman *Merna Newton *Merrill, Davey *Merry Pemberton (also known as Merry, Girl of a 1000 Gimmicks) *Merryman (of Inferior Five) *Mervyn Pumpkinhead *Mess (also known as Meyer Qayd) *Meta Ulnoor (also known as Esper Lass) *Metal Warrior *Metal-Eater Beast *Metalhead *Metallo (also known as John Corben) *Metallo (also known as Roger Corben) *Metalo (also known as George Grant) *Metamorpho (I) (also known as Rex Mason) & (II) *Meta-Predator *Methacrylate *Metron *Metropolis Monster *Metropolitan (also known as Abraham "Bram" Dusk) (WildStorm) *Meyerson, Charlie *Mia Doran *Mia Simone (Vertigo) *Michael Adams (see Ogre) *Michael Akins *Michael Andrews (also known as King Andrews) *Michael Barnes *Michael Daniel *Michael Demiurgos *Michael Francis Murphy (Warner Bros. Television) *Michael J. Coram *Michael Jon Carter (also known as Booster Gold) *Michael Shands *Michael Sommers (also known as Alpha) *Michael Stromwell (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Michael Underwood *Michael Varkova *Michael Wuertz (Warner Bros.) *Michaels, Albert (also known as Atomic Skull) *Michaels, Eldon (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Michelle Twopersons (also known as Shelly Twopersons) *Mick Leroy *Mick Rory (also known as Heat Wave) *Mickey Rinaldi (WildStorm) *Micro Lad (also known as Lalo Muldroon) *Micron (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Microwave Man (also known as Lewis Padgett) *Microwavebelle *Middleman, Shirley *Middy *Midge *Midge Hanlon *Midnight *Midnight Rider *Midnight, Jessica *Midnighter (also known as Lucas Trent) (WildStorm) *Midvale High School Principal *Migdalia Viella *Mighty Adam (an alias of Black Adam) *Mighty Bruce *Mighty Gorilla *Mighty Maid (an alias of Supergirl (Kara Zor-El)) *Mighty Mary *Mighty Mom (also known as Lisa Lorraine) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Miguel Diaz (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Miguel Medina (also known as Oro) (Milestone Media) *Miguel Miranda *Mikado *Mike *Mike Caputo *Mike Donovan *Mike Engel (Warner Bros.) *Mike Foss *Mike "Machine" Gunn *Mike Moran *Mike Reed *Mike Rogers *Mike Smith *Mike Tempest (also known as Tiger Force) *Mike Underwood *Mikey (Vertigo) *Mildred *Mildred Heiny *Mildred Krantz *Mildred Thunder *Chief Miles O'Hara (20th Century-Fox Television) *Miles, Johnny *Miles, Warden *Militia (also known as Mace Gardner) *Miller, F.P. *Miller, Irene *Miller, Lynx *Miller, Sean (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Millicent Carson *Millie Cole *Million-Dollar Marvin *Milne, Claire *Milo Garret (also known as Bastard) (Vertigo) *Milo, Professor (also known as Achilles Milo) *Milohai,Kāne *Milton Fine (also an alias of Brainiac) *Milton Rush *Milton Walchanski *Milton, General (Fawcett Comics) *Milton, John *Mime (also known as Camilla Ortin) *Mimo Pallidino (Vertigo) *Min (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mind Games *Mindancer *Mindboggler (also known as Ifrit and Leah Wasserman) *Mindgame *Mind-Grabber Kid *Mindy Church (Warner Bros. Television) *Minerva (Fawcett Comics) *Minerva (20th Century-Fox Television) *Minerva Kent *Ming Foo Ling (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Minion *Minister Blizzard *Minister F'ancha *Minister Illus *Minkis *Minnie Bannister (Warner Bros.) *Minokh *Minotaur *Minstrel (20th Century-Fox Television) *Minstrel Maverick *Minute-Man (also known as Jack Weston) (Fawcett Comics) *Mirabai *Mirage *Miranda Kane (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Miranda Tate (an alias of Talia al Ghul) ("Warner Bros.") *Miranda Walker *Mirl *Miro, King (also known as King Randor) (Mattel) *Mirror Master (I) & (III) *Mirror Monster *Mirror Man *Misa *Misawa, Toshiro (also known as Fuji) (WildStorm) *Mischa Pushkin *Misfit *Misran *Miss America (Quality Comics) *Miss Arrowette *Miss Bacon (20th Century-Fox Television) *Miss Bigelow *Miss Bloss *Miss Fear *Miss Iceland (20th-Century Fox) *Miss Kusanagi (also known as Hammersuit Zero-X) *Miss Liberty (also known as Bess Lynn) *Miss Martel (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Miss Martian (also known as M'gann M'orzz and Megan Morse) *Miss Mentor *Miss Mesmer *Miss Millie *Miss Miracle (Amalgam Comics) *Miss Morphine (also known as Vera Black and Sister Superior) *Miss Peggs (an alias of Catwoman) *Miss Solstice (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Miss Terious (an alias of Dream Girl) *Miss Terrific *Miss Tiller (Quality Comics) *Miss Winston (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Miss X (also known as Margaret "Peggy" Maloney and Janice Maloney) *Mission, Richard *Missus Cobblepot (Warner Bros.) *Missus Drake (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Missus Elong (Tribune Media Services) *Missus Gradenko *Missus Jenkins (Tribune Media Services) *Missus Manface (Warner Bros. Animation) *Missus Trueheart (Tribune Media Services) *Mist (also known as Kyle and Jonathan Smythe) *Mist (also known as Nash) *Mist Master (also known as Yer Sti-Tuan) *Mister 103 (also known as Mister 104) *Mister Atom *Mister Bones *Mister Branch (Vertigo) *Mister Camera *Mister Close *Mister Cobblepot (Warner Bros.) *Mister E (also known as Eremite) *Mister Element (I) & (II) (Mister Element (I) aka Doctor Alchemy) *Mister ESPer (also known as Brain wash and Captain Calamity) *Mister Farrell (also known as Pharamond) (Vertigo) *Mister Fixx (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU')) *Mister Freeze (also known as Victor Fries and Mister Xero) *Mister Fuldecker *Mister Fullerton *Mister Fun *Mister Futile *Mister I.Q. (also known as I.Q. and Ira Quimby) *Mister Incognito *Mister Justice (MLJ Comics) *Mister Keeper (Quality Comics) *Mister Kltpzyxm *Mister Laff *Mister Magic *Mister Majestic (WildStorm) *Mister Marlies *Mister Memory *Mister Mind (also known as Mister Wonderful) (Fawcett Comics) *Mister Miracle (also known as Thaddeus Brown) *Mister Miracle (also known as Scott Free) *Mister Miracle (also known as Shilo Norman) *Mister Moth *Mister Muscle (also known as Sturgis Butterfield, Flex, Mister Mighty and Brother Bicep) *Mister Mxyzptlk *Mister Mxyztplk (Earth-2) *Mister Nebula *Mister Nitro *Mister Nobody *Mister Poseidon *Mister Robbins (also known as Puck and Robin Goodfellow) *Mister Scarlet (I) & (II) (Fawcett Comics) *Mister Shepherd (also known as Joseph Shepherd) (Vertigo) *Mister Shore (Vertigo) *Mister Smyth *Mister Socrates (also known as Horatio Socrates and Robert Barton) *Mister Solar *Mister Tawky Tawny (Fawcett Comics) *Mister Terrible *Mister Terrific (I) (also known as Terry Sloane) *Mister Terrific (II) (also known as Michael Holt and White King (III)) *Mister Terrific (DC Elseworlds) *Mister Toad *Mister Twister (also known as Dan Judd) *Mister Twister (also known as Bromwell Stikk) *Mister Weapon, the Living Arsenal (also known as Sure-Shot) *Mister White (WildStorm) *Mister Who *Mister Wing *Mister Woodman (also known as Michael Woodman) (Warner Bros. Television) *Mister Wright (also known as Witch) *Mister X (also known as Mousey) *Mister X (also known as J'onn J'onzz) (Amalgam Comics) *Mister Zsasz (also known as Victor Zsasz) *Mistress Death (Milestone Media) *Mistress Mercy (Milestone Media) *Misty Kilgore *Mitch Anderson (also known as Outburst) *Mitch Cruz *Mitch Nole (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Mitch Wacky *Mitchell Saunders (also known as Cannon) (WildStorm) *Mitchell Yanoff *Mitchell, Colin *Mitchell, Horace *Mixcoatl *Mixxo, Doctor *Mnemon *Mnemosyne *Mnemoth *Mnenosyne *Mo (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mo (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mobray, Jake *Mocker (Fawcett Comics) *Mockingbird (I), (III-IV) *Mockridge, Daniel (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mod Gorilla Boss *Modem *Moe Malloy *Mog Yagor *Mogo (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2261) *Mogo (also known as Bat-Ape) *Mohammed Ibn Bornu *Mohandas Singh (Atari, Inc) *Mojo, Annie *Mokkari *Mole *Molecular Master *Molecule *Molly (20th Century-Fox Television) *Molly Mayne (also known as Harlequin) *Molly O'Reilly (Vertigo) *Molly Perkins (WildStorm) *Molnur *Moloch the Mystic *Molock Hanscom (also known as Starfinger) *Molock the Merciless *Molotov *Mom *Mom (Milestone Media) *Momentus (also known as Asa Ezaak) *Momotado *Mona Bennet *Mona Taylor (also known as Queen of Spades) *Monaghan, Tommy (also known as Hitman) *Monarch (also known as Hank Hall) *Mon-El (also known as Lar Gand, M'Onel and Marvel Lad) *Money Master *Mongal *Mongrel *Mon-Grel *Mongul (I) & (II) *Monitor *Monk *Monk Hogan (also known as Mister Hogan) (Fawcett Comics) *Monk Loomis (also known as Superman (Lawless League)) *Monkey King (Milestone Media) *Monocle *Monolith *Monroe, Adam *Monroe, Heathcliff *Monroe, Page (also known as Calendar Girl) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Monroe, Ruth *Monroe, Zita *Monsieur Mallah *Monsieur Poniard *Monsieur Stigmonus *Monsoon *Monster *Monster (also known as Jack Daw) (Vertigo) *Monstergirl *Monstress *Monstrosity (also known as Mordecai Shaw) (WildStorm) *Montague Kane (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Montclair, Captain *Montel Williams (Vertigo) *Montez, Yolanda (II) (also known as Wildcat) *Montgomery Kelly *Montgomery, Claire (also known as Clare Montgomery) *Montoya, Renee (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Mooch *Mooglie Ned *Moon (Fawcett Comics) *Moon Flower *Moon Maiden *Moon, Jade *Moon, Tana *Moon, Tana (Amalgam Comics) *Moonbow (also known as Brittany "Bree" Brandon) *Mooney, Charlene (Vertigo) *Moonstone, Lord *Moonstruck, Zena *Moore, Tim *Moose *Mopee *Mopey *Mophir *Morax *Morbilt, Cindy *Mordecai *Mordecai Smyt *Mordred *Mordru *Moremi *Morgaine Le Fay *Morgan (20th Century-Fox Television) *Morgan Edge (also known as Morris Edelstein) *Morgan Thorgeson *Morgan, Adam (also known as Adam Grant) *Morgan, Jason, Sr. *Morgan, Jason, Jr. *Morgan, Jim (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Morgan, Josh *Morgan, Pep *Morgan, Shorty *Morgan, Thaddeus *Morgan, Thomas (WildStorm) *Morgan, Travis (also known as Warlord) *Willie the Dip *Morgansen, Rita *Morgna, Dirk (also known as [[Sun Boy]) *Mormolykeia *Morningstar, Lucifer (also known as Lucifer) *Moro, Juan *Morozko (also known as Igor Medviedenko) *Morphea (Atari, Inc) *Morris Burgess Brocklesby (also known as Roderick Burgess) *Morris Eagleton (also known as Gargoyle) *Morris Middleman *Morris Tuttle *Morris, Frank *Morris, Jan *Morris, Ronald *Morris, Sterling (Fawcett Comics) *Morro *Morro, Agent (WildStorm) *Morrow, Harvey *Morrow, T.O. (also known as Thomas Oscar Morrow) *Mort Waxman *Mort Weisinger *Mortalla *Mortician *Morticoccus *Mortimer Gloom (also known as Weeper) *Mortimer Snoop *Morton *Morton Kirk *Morton, Billy *Morton, Harold *Morton, Keith *Morty *Morty Rivers *Morwatha *Moses Karns (also known as Keeper Karns; also an alias of Superman) *Most Excellent Superbat (also known as Heino) *Mother Mae-Eye (Warner Bros. Animation) *Mother Mercy (also known as Matris Ater Clementia) *Mother Nature (also known as Nutra) *Motherwell, Bill *Mothman *Mountain-Man Bearde *Mourn (I) *Mourn (II) *Mouse *Mouse (Pamela Sweigeld) *Mouth *Mouthpiece (Quality Comics') *Moxie Mannheim (also known as Boss Moxie) *Moximus *Moxon, Lew *Moxon, Lew (Earth-5) *Moxton, Tug *Moylan, Winky *Moyshe Nakhman (also known as Golem) *Mpande *Ms. B. Haven (Warner Bros.) *Ms. Gsptlsnz *Ms. Terrific *Mugsy *Mugsy Magoon *Mugsy Moore *Muhammad Ali *Muhammad X *Mulcahey, Rebecca *Mule *Mulehead *Mulgram, Captain *Muller, Ted *Mullins, Pug *Mullins, Terry *Multi-Man *Multiple Man *Multiplex *Mumbo the Magician (Warner Bros. Animation) *Mummy (Hostess) *Munchukk (also known as Munchuk and Darkstar) *Munea Nassur *Munin (Vertigo) *Munk *Munni Jah *Munroe, Dave (Amalgam Comics) *Munroe, N'Dare (Amalgam Comics) *Munroe, Ororo (also known as Wonder Woman and Princess Ororo of Themyscira) (Amalgam Comics) *Munroe, Timothy *Munsdorf, Baron *Munson, Jake *Murdoch, Ramsey (also known as Savior) *Murkk *Murmur *Murph *Murphy, Commodore *Murphy, Patrolman (Tribune Media Services) *Murphy, Whitey (Republic Pictures) *Murr, the Melting Man (also known as Sinestro Corpsman of Space Sector 3490 and Austin Snow) *Murray Boltinoff *Murray "the Swede" Schneiderman *Murrow, Edward R. *Musashi *Muscles (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Muscles Moony (an alias of Superman) *Muscleman (also known as Blinky Boylan) *Muse *Museum Curator *Mushtaq, Colonel (an alias of Nemesis) *Music Maid (Lattora) *Music Master (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Music Meister (Warner Bros. Animation) *Musketeer (also known as Nightrunner) *Mustang Sally *Mutant Leader (Earth-31) *Mutant Master (also known as Ur) *Muto *Mutro Botha (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Muur, Wi Kan (also known as Neutrax) *Mxyzptlk of the 30th century *M'yaa (also known as Buzz) *Myand'r *Myke Chypurz (also known as Storm Boy) *Myke-4 Astor (also known as Echo) *Mykros, Anatol *Myla (also known as Thalia Tate) *Myles Adrian *Myndi Mayer *Myra Allen *Myriad *Myrna Gentry *Myron (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Myrrha *Myrrt *Myrwhydden *Mysa Nal (also known as White Witch, Xola Aq, Hag and Black Witch) *Mystallo (Amalgam Comics) *Mystek *Mystelor *Mysto (also known as Rick Carter) *Mystral *Mythos, Lord (WildStorm) References Category:Lists DC Comics characters: M, List of